Human Vacation
by Kartoonkid95
Summary: After Aquata gets turned into a human, she and the royal family get the idea to make a one-week period where merfolk get transformed and vacation on the surface.
1. Chapter 1 - An Idea

On the beach by Prince Eric's castle one bright morning, young princess Melody is sitting on a rock speaking to her aunt Aquata, one of the seven daughters of King Triton. Aquata is Melody's favorite of her six aunts and they certainly enjoy each other's company.

"Aunt Aquata," Melody asked, "I was thinking, after what with my mom and all, have you or your sisters ever thought about becoming human too?" Aquata answered, "Well, we've always loved it under the sea, but we did wonder how humans liked it above the surface." Melody then asked, "Well, why don't you ask the king to make you human?" Aquata responded, "Oh my. It was one thing with Ariel, but me and my sisters? I'm not sure."

Melody rebuffed "But I heard Triton is on a trip, so doesn't that mean one of your sisters is in charge of the kingdom?" "Yeah," Aquata said, "Attina is acting ruler while father's away." "Well then," Melody said with joy "Why don't you have Attina make you a human. If she's in charge, she can use the trident."

After a moment of pondering, Aquata gave Melody a proposition. "How about I can gather my sisters here, and you can bring your mother, and we can decide together? How's that?" Melody answered "Sure," and the two left the rock toward their respective homes.

Later that evening, Melody, Ariel and the six mermaid sisters gathered at the rock to discuss the human debate. When Attina was asked about using the trident to turn mermaids into humans, she thought, "I'm not sure about it. Daddy said I should only use the trident responsibly and for the good of the merpeople." Ariel, who thought the idea of mermaids becoming humans, if only for a little while, was a fascinating idea, answered "Well, you can grant Aquata's wish. That's a good thing to do" Melody added onto her mother's idea by adding "Hey, maybe we can turn other mermaids into humans and vacation here for like a week or so. Then we can turn them back before the king returns and he won't be the wiser."

Everyone present became intrigued with the idea and before long, they planned to make it possible to give the merpeople of Atlantica "human vacations" that would give them legs for a week and stay in Eric's sunny kingdom. "Now," said Attina, "before we can make this all possible, we should test the trident out to see if I can do this." Aquata was all giddy with excitement when Attina said that she would be the first human other than Ariel to become human.

Attina said the magic words "Transformus Bipedus" and aimed the trident at her sister. A beam sprouted toward Aquata and wrapped around her blue tail. Ariel, Melody and the sisters watched as Aquata's tail split in half and formed into two shapely legs. After the spell ended, Aquata could only look amazed and bewildered as she picked up her foot toward her face. "So," she said with awe "this is a foot. Ariel, this is amazing. How do you wiggle your toes you always do?" Ariel answered, "Well, if you just set your mind to it, and with a little concentration, you can do it." Aquata complied and after some intense focus, she managed to wiggle her new toes.

"Well," Attina started, "now that that's settled, we should go now. We have some big business ahead of us tomorrow. See you three soon." Attina and the four other sisters left, while Ariel, Melody and the half-naked Aquata waved goodbye.

"Now," Aquata said with dignity, "how exactly do you move with legs?" She tried to stand up, but she floundered onto the sand and fell on her butt. Ariel and Melody came toward her and Melody said, "Don't worry, we'll help you walks inside the castle."

As night fell, Aquata and Melody were preparing for bedtime in the latter's room. Aquata was still getting adjusted to walking. "You know," Aquata started, "I'm really excited for this." "Mee too," Melody added. Aquata got into Melody's bed and acknowledged that the mattress with comfier than the beds back home underwater. The two girls went into the bed, said goodnight to each other, and fell asleep eagerly awaiting the start of the human vacation week.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fun on the Land

Late the next morning, two dozen merfamilies were gathered on the shorefront of the castle beach. Attina and the sisters were there in the water and Ariel, Melody and Aquata were on land. Ariel stood forward and announced "Starting today and lasting this next week, you will be turned into humans like me and Aquata and vacation here in my kingdom. You will all be given legs and feet, wonderful clothing and and temporary residence in the village inn. Are you ready?"

The merfolk smiled and cheered at the announcement, and Attina proclaimed "All right, here we go. Transformus Bipedus!" She dipped the trident into the water and a golden-type water flowed toward the merfolk. Within seconds the men, women and children of the sea had their tails replace by human legs. The families went over to the sand to see their new appendages; the men admired their strong new legs while the women and children wiggled their new toes in delight.

After the transformations, Ariel trained the people to walk on their new legs though lessons in movement and excercise, and afterward, Melody and Aquata provided them with human clothing before sending them into the kingdom to explore and play.

As the week passed, Aquata and the vacationing merfolk-turned-people had a grand time in the kingdom. The sampled the foods, partook in festivals and games and made some new friends. Aquata got to be closer to Melody and they were all happy the people were having fun.

On the final day before the end of the vacation period, the transformed merfolk gathered on the castle beach for a final meeting. Attina announced, "Tomorrow, you will all be turned back into merpeople and return to the sea in time for the king's return the following day." From there, a problem stirred, for some merfolk were pooped from all the excitement and were ready to relax underwater, while others loved it on land and wanted to establish residence in the village. This was a problem because if some menfolk wouldn't return in time for Triton's arrival, he would know that Attina was abusing his trident for pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Problem is Solved

Yes, the royal mermaid family was in a real jam. The transformed merfolk were divided on whether they should all return to the sea, as King Triton was due back the following day. Some of them, while they had fun on the land, were willing to turn back into merpeople, while others loved it so much, they wanted to live there permanently as humans. "So what if there's a few less merpeople," some said, while others cried "It's just a vacation."

Caught in the middle of the argument was Aquata, who loved being a human, as is brought her closer to her sister and niece, but felt at home in the undersea palace with her father and other siblings.

"I just can't decide," Aquata said in deep thought, "I love it on land _and_ sea." Melody then cut in, "I think I know how to solve this problem." Her idea was to occupy the former homes of the pro-land people and invite the poor, homeless merpeople into them. Everyone smiled at this idea, because now with everyone in the homes that they'd like, everyone would be happy.

"Melody," her mother said as she hugged her, "you always know what's right." Shortly afterward, Attina said the magic words "Transformus Underwatus" and turned the pro-sea humans back into merpeople, and that included Aquata. As the merpeople flocked into the sea and swam from shore, Aquata crawled with her arms to Melody and thanked her for her human experience. She went out into the sea as Melody waved and she and Melody went home.

The next day, Melody sat down in her room when her father, Eric, walked in and said "Melody, sweetheart, there's someone here to see you." Melody went down the stairs into the foyer, and her eyes widened to see Aquata…with legs! Melody ran over to hug her as she said "But I thought you were turned back into a mermaid." "I was," Aquata replied, "but the sea king insisted that I should visit you on land." Melody laughed as the two went out to the beach to have some fun.


End file.
